Aún estas aquí
by ultramoka1
Summary: El siguiente One-shot es una narrativa desde el punto de vista de Levi a los eventos que sucedieron después de que su escuadrón pereciera a manos de la Titan hembra. (Rivetra,LeviXPetra) -


_**Disclaimer/declaimer:**_

Ni Shingeki no kyojin ni sus personajes mencionados en esta historia me perteneces, todos pertenecen a HAJIME ISAYAMA-sensei.

Así como parte de la letra de la canción "Still here" by Digital Daggers tan poco me pertenece.

 ** _Simbología_**

************* recomendación del autor,por favor escuchese "Still here" by Digital Daggers cuando vea esta simbología.

Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo.

 _"Aún estas aquí"_

Ha pasado... de nuevo sucedió lo que ya presentía que iba a pasar, pero... no sabía que sería demasiado rápido.

Desde que Farlan e Isabell fallecieron he decidido no arrepentirme de las cosas que sucedieran. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable.

Todos me llaman "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" pero olvidan que soy humano, olvidan que también poseo estos sentimientos tan mundanos... aquellos que he decidido enterrar desde hace tiempo, porque se que si me dejo llevar por estos sentimientos desde hace mucho mucha gente ya habría muerto.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

Porque ella estaba ahí, ella que me duele recordar.

Y porque me duele recordarla... era un miembro más de mi escuadrón, pero, realmente era sólo eso?

 **FLASHBACK**

-H-Heicho.

\- . . .

-Levi heicho.

-. . .

-Levi!

-Tsk! Que sucede Petra?-por un momento creí que ella...

-H-Heicho. Se siente bien?

-Si, Por qué?

-B-bueno, es que desde hace rato le he estado que llegó ha estado raro. ¿Acaso sucedió algo con el comandante Erwin?

-No. Sólo lo de siempre, repasamos el plan de la la 57ª expedición que pronto se llevará a cabo.

-Entiendo heicho. No tiene porque preocuparse,nosotros "el escuadrón de operaciones especiales" haremos que usted se sienta orgulloso. Es un honor para mí pertenecer bajo su mandato.

\- . . .

-¡Ah!Discúlpeme, no quería ser imprudente.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aún recuerdo esas palabras, aquellas que me pesan porque yo ya me sentía orgulloso de ellos. Pero... aaún así, no podía evitar sentirme tan ía que no podía confiar en mis decisiones o en las decisiones de mis camaradas me arrepiento por dejar que ellos murieran, en especial Petra.

Quizás Hanji tenga razón, quizás me enamore de ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **-5 meses antes-**_

-Hey Levi!

-. . .

-Oye enanín, que no escuchabas que te estoy hablando?

-Tsk!

-Además de enano, sordo.

-Qué es lo que quieres estúpida cuatro ojos.

-Hahaha... Oh Levi, siempre tan gracioso! hahaha en vez de soldado debiste convertirte en comediante.

-¡Tsk! Algún día te matare.

-Haha... ¡Ah! Como sea,Erwin me pidió que te dijera que lo que sucedió sobre la cadete Ilse es confidencial y que no puedes discutir ése tema con tú escuadrón.

-¡Tsk! Ese estúpido cejotas...

-Por cierto,Levi. ¿Cuál es tu relación con la cadete Ral?

-¿Relación?... de que rayos estas hablando estúpida.

-¡Si!. Relación, me dí cuenta que ella nos miraba con una mirada de tristeza cuando discutimos al encontrar el cada ver de la cadete Ilse. ¿Qué acaso la rechazaste cuando se te confeso o algo parecido?

-De que diablos hablas..

-¡A-Ah!.Maldición, metí la , olvídalo, parece que son ideas mías ya sabes no me hagas caso estoy loca

-Hasta que por fin te das cuenta loca amante de los titanes.

-Pero... hipotéticamente hablando, qué es lo que piensas de ella?

-. . .

-Hipotéticamente hablando claro esta.

-Bueno, creo que ella es una cadete eficaz,decidida,que hace un buen trabajo, que no se rinde ante el miedo en la lucha con los titanes.

-¡Oh vamos hombre!.¿Eso es todo? ¿no te atrae un poco? digo, ella es una tuviera que describirla la describiría como una has visto esos ojos ambarinos y su cabello rubio cobrizo,si fuera hombre yo la haría mi esposa de inmediato.

-Hanji, ella no es un titan.Y deja de hablar de ella de esa forma.

-No estas entendiendo,que no eres hombre... ¿al menos no crees que ella es linda?

-Prefiero no pensar de esa manera tan es una cadete muy valiosa.

-¿Valiosa? En qué sentido te refieres por valiosa.

-¡Tsk! Eso es todo cuatros ojos, no diré más sobre ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la respeto y estimo mucho.

-Sabes Levi, si no te conociera lo suficiente diría que o estas enamorado de ella o estas celoso.

-Hanji, si tu no me conoces tanto.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡Humhumhum!... parece que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tiene una debilidad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No quiero aceptarlo, nadie más sabe lo que debe enterarse que "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" se siente abatido por perder a la mujer más tienen una imagen de mí, un hombre fuerte e inexpresivo,pero si tuviera que expresar lo que siento sería de esta forma...

 _El amor se convierte en cenizas,_

 _con todo lo que me hubiera gustado poder decir._

 _Me muero por estar donde tú estas..._

 _traté de estar donde tú estas._

 _Cada noche,sueño que todavía estas aquí._

 _El fantasma a mi lado,_

 _tan perfecto... tan claro._

 _Cuando despierto tú desapareces,_

 _de regreso a las sombras con todo lo que quiero._

 _Sueño que_ _ **aún estas aquí.**_

Esto que siento nadie debe enterarse,me llevaré estos sentimientos a la el momento que te vuelva ver.

Pero una cosa es segura.Y es que yo, Levi Ackerman "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" amó a una mujer llamada **_Petra Ral._**

 _La mujer que me robó el corazón._

 _Espero que mi primera historia que escribo haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Si tú no eres fan de esta pareja, por favor ahórrate los comentarios negativos.**_

 _SI, SOY LA MISMA AUTORA DE WATTPAD. También he subido mi historia aquí._


End file.
